The Kanda Taste
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kanda tastes like? We have.


JLSP: A reply to 27 Death Wishes by Lonely Kitty. By god, that story was cliché, no offense, I loved it anyway. Here's a crack Yullen for you if you squint. Dedicated to Lonely Kitty. I'm not the best there is in shonen-ai, nor yaoi, but I will do my best. This was based off a conversation me and Lonely Kitty had in class.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. Look it up on Wikipedia for the good of suing my soul. **

By: Jaded Lemon Sushi Panda (Darn! this long name.)

* * *

The fate on the world depended on him. On a small white haired youth, small enough to be called a bean sprout. And yet, he had the innocence that would save the world.**1 **Bean Sprout: Allen Walker was lying on his bed, dreaming about the new types of food he would be able to try if he visited more countries while he was on missions. Escargo, Crème Brule, Oreo Cheesecakes and such. Naturally Jeryy can make all of this, but it would taste better in the mainland of where the food originated. You can't beat the original.

This is about 6:30 AM in the morning. Following the convenient setting change we befall amongst Kanda Yu. As we all know, Kanda Yu is a very strict person with the followings of a strict schedule in his strict life. Our favorite little Samurai is currently in the training room (as always) meditating before his practice sparring with the inanimate wood people.

It's still about 6:30 AM in the morning, we move a bit over to a bedroom, where a small lithe figure of a female is lain down on a bed, twirling around what looks like a bubble wand. She seems to be wide awake, but a bit groggy because we an see her wand twirling occasionally faltering. Out of nowhere she seemed to spontaneously jump up from her position on her bed and let her feet leap onto the floor. She had a shocked and determined look in her eyes as she set out in her pajamas marching to Allen Walker's room.

"ALLEN WALKER!" A loud voice shouted with the aid of a microphone (god knows where she got that). Allen jumped out from his bed and laid eagle spread and sprawled on the floor. "What Faye?" Allen mumbled sleeply, the sound of his voice muffled by the blanket. "Have you ever wondered how Kanda tasted? I figured out that you have this really sweet taste with a bit of bitterness. Maybe some bean, because Lavi and Yu call you bean sprout so much," Faye ranted on, basically talking Allen's ear off. Allen's slate blue eyes widened with the humility and intrigue of the idea. Truly, Allen Walker loved food, but he was not a cannibal. "Are you suggesting that I eat Kanda?" the exorcist asked, sitting up from his spot on the floor. "No, no. Just to have a lick per say, I highly doubt Kanda will let you eat him," Faye responded smartly, "And besides, Kanda can't fight if we take away his Mugen and trap him in one of my bubbles. I just thought I would let my precious Moyashi take a taste of Yu for once, and have a bit of Yullen."

"Yullen? What?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Now, let's get a cracking."

It was now 7:00AM Kanda's breakfast time. With that settled, Faye sent off Allen to go eat and distract Kanda while she stole his Mugen from his room. There was no need for him to bring it to the dining hall. Faye sneaked into Kanda's barren room, with only a bed, a Mugen and a bed stand with a lotus hourglass. Faye didn't care much for all the other stuff, so she took the Mugen and left.

Back with Allen, he was now following Kanda to the training room to spar with him. A sweat drop was formed on the back of his head. '_Faye better hurry up or else Kanda's going to kill be during sparring.' _And that she did, suddenly popping out of one of the mysterious halls the Order had and yanked her wand off it's chain. "Innocence Activate! Expand! Expand! Expand!"**2 **The bubble wand grew about three times (as stated) and Faye swished the wand in the air, aiming at Kanda. A huge fluorescent neon green bubble made it's way to Kanda and trapped him. He couldn't feel his own Mugen at his side as he let out a growl and death glare. Faye just let out a smile with closed eyes, avoiding and nulling Kanda's glare. "Now Allen, wanna get a taste?" Faye asked cheerily, turning over to Allen who was still having a bit of a laugh from seeing Kanda in a bright green thing.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, not particularly. He'll probably kill us after, but it's worth it."

"Uh huh. Why don't I believe you?"

"JUST GO HAVE A LICK AT HIM."

And he did, god knows how he did it and survived but he did. It was clearly solved that Kanda in fact DID have a bittersweet taste, but a bit of spicy and sour too. More importantly, he smelled like flowers. The quest was finished after a long day of hard good work.

* * *

No animals were harmed in the making of this fan fiction. Though OC's and Canons I can not assure you.

**1** I seriously have no idea if Lenalee or Allen are the heart, I'm barely on episode 77, bare with me here.

**2** Okay, I didn't want to steal Lavi's line But the innocence idea is totally MINE.

JLSP: That was fun x3 984 words! Whoot!

Review? :3


End file.
